


Every stars in the sky

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hauntober, M/M, Qui is so soft for Obi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Qui tries in vain to look for the stars in Coruscant's sky
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Every stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> For Hauntober day 9 : Stars

Qui Gon despises Coruscant, truly. He had never had any affinity for this planet despite having been born on it. It felt more like a cruel joke of the Force. No verdoyant forests nor tumbling streams. Only endless ribbons of traffic and inescapable looming towers of metal and transparisteel.

There are no stars in the Coruscant sky. But those he does not miss. There are brighter stars closer at hand. He only has to look at the tawny head that rests in languid abandon against him. Sleepy eyes open, and two glittering stars look back at him full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this fic will be posted on tumblr later today


End file.
